Slice of a Dragon's Life
by Zamma2133
Summary: (Major AU, full summary inside) When the portal malfunctions and brings in someone from a completely different Earth, everyone will be in for a big surprise on who they find. OcxAnna.
1. Chapter 1

Angels with Scaly Wings

(Major AU, will be explained guys I'm not dead but just busy with life. But this story really isn't to be taken seriously, unless you like it of course. Full Summary-When the portal slips through space and time it snatches up Zackary Kyra, a very mischievous young man who loves to mess with people a play video games. Now punted into a world inhabited mostly by dragons he must try to figure out a way home, while the inhabitants must deal with him and his ruthless shenanigans. Thank God the ambassador from an alternate Earth is there to help guide him, or not. Follow him as insanity and crazy shenanigans ensue. OcxAnna)

Chapter 1

Of Portals and Dragons

Life is a mysterious thing. You make one too many mistakes and God strikes you down, either a peg or two, or strikes you down for good. I guess that going down one or two pegs is better than rotting in the ground for the rest of your life. Eh, I'll just take the punches and roll with it. Anyway I just lost my job in the graphic arts studio that I was working for, yeah fucking perfect. You help one too many people and then corporate gets pissy, pretty soon your out of a job entirely. Either way now I'm out of a job. Hold on, phone call.

" Hello?" I pick up my smartphone and lean back in my office chair, at home.

" Is this Zackary Kyra?"

" This is, who's asking?" I hate strangers calling me, I don't know why I just do.

" This is Dr. Kremely. I was calling about your blood work results that you had done a few weeks ago. Um I hope your not busy right at the moment because there were some very odd substances found." He pauses and I go to say something." I'm sure its nothing, as far as I know at least." The Dr chuckles.

" Usually small differences in blood aren't worrisome but it was when tests for diseases were done that some unusual changes happened. When most samples were tested they didn't show any signs of changing. When cancer cells were introduced something highly unusual happened, your blood just dissolved them completely. No traces were present afterwards..." Before he can continue there was this loud as can be blast outside my house, I'm pretty sure its my stupid neighbors launching fireworks again." Hold that thought real quick Dr." I get up, phone in hand, shove open my window next to me and scream out my window." HEY YOU ASSHOLES WITH THE FIREWORKS! LIGHT ONE MORE AND I'M COMING OVER THERE WITH MY SHOTGUN!" I slam the window shut and immediately apologize to Dr Kremely.

" So sorry about that, my neighbors are lighting fireworks again." He chuckles over the phone.

" Its alright Mr Kyra now once again even most of the medical team have never seen something like this before, ever. Oh uh give me just a second." Suddenly the phone goes silent and I'm pretty sure he hung up. Hmm blood dissolving cancer cells? I'm not much of a scientist type, but I do like learning about new science stuff. I was at one point learning about Nuclear Energy and Engineering but that was too much college and too much money to spend on college. Another loud blasting sound shakes my house again, goddammit I hate neighbors. Anyway I'd rather focus on YouTube and Game Streaming, yep bonafied nerd. A nerd with a temper, and a FOID card...and a gun...scratch that a few guns and a lot of knives, swords, and shit like that. I look out my window to see some sort of a vortex of blue lights, the hell.

" Fucking fireworks..." I'm immediately blinded by the light and things go black.

Waking up with a mouth full of grass, feels like my college days, yes I did go to college. I'm laying on my stomach, dirty and bleeding. What the hell happened. I start to stand up only to collapse in pain as there is a large gash in my stomach and a gash on my left thigh. It hurts but the worst part is that a piece of wood sticking out of it." Shit...what the hell..." I'm in the middle of a large field surrounded but debris...of my house. Am I dead? Is this what death looks like? I'd rather die some other way. I look over to see one of my bottles of vodka laying on the ground next to me. Fuck it, I reach over and grab it and start taking a few swings of it before pouring some over my various wounds. Oh the burn...the fucking burn. I lay back on the ground and I can feel myself falling asleep...yay me.

The sounds of a heart monitor starts to stir me from my sleep. My eyes are blinded by florescent lighting and I've got wires attached to me. I sit up to see I'm in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around my stomach and thigh. I'm pretty much naked besides the blanket covering me. I have half a mind to rip out the tubes and wires and try to leave but I still feel tired. I can't find my phone anywhere, was me in a field even real? Where's the nurse button? I find the nurse button but before I can press it, someone knocks on the door before walking in. He's pretty young at least 27 or so. Light brown hair compared to my dark brown. Wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans." You're awake now I see. Here I think this belongs to you, haven't seen a smartphone in a long time." He tosses my phone at me which thankfully.

" Yeah...look what the hell happened to me?"

" Clearly you've never used a portal before, or something like that. Me and a few of my friends found you and most of what I can assume is your house near the portal. Passed out, bleeding, and with a bottle of vodka no less." I chuckle a bit." Yeah that's what I'm known for sometimes. But what's this about a portal? Portals are theoretical at best. You on drugs or something?" The guy laughs.

" I wish I was at times, trust me. Names Andri by the way, you?" He holds out his hand and I shake it.

" Zackary Krya, or just Zack for short. So where am I exactly?"

" Lets just say a form of paradise. Now I should warn you that because..." There's another knock on the door and before he can say anything...something walks in. Big, bulky looking lizard...looks like a goddamn dragon minus the wings. It's wearing a fucking police badge around its neck." Well looks like he's awake." The thing chuckles while I stare at him with my biggest 'wtf' face." Are...are you seeing what I'm seeing? Fuck I think the nurses gave me too much." I shake my head while the creature smirks at me, a very big smirk." Uh yeah, um Zack this is Bryce, Bryce this is Zack." Andri gestures to both the brown creature who's supposedly named Bryce." Uh howdy." I wave with my IVed hand.

" Hello. Glad to see that you're alive and well. You caused quite the commotion when we found you two days ago. Most of your stuff that we could salvage are at the police station. You can get them when you can. Andri could I get a minute with you right quick?" Andri nods and follows Bryce outside the room. I blink a few times and fiddle with the IV needle and tube, trying to see if this is real or not. A few painful jabs in my wrist confirms that I am alive enough to feel pain. Out of the corner of my eye I see something blue dart out of my vision. I look to my left to see a small blue dragon, upright with wings, holding a notebook I think. He, or at least I think its a he has a big smile on his face." Uh hello?" I give a nervous grin.

" Oh hi! I'm Lorem! I just wanted to ask you few questions is all, if that's alright of course?" I give a small chuckle.

" Sure knock yourself out, I'm kinda tied down as it is at the moment." I show off my wired hand with the IV tube. Lorem giggles a bit, odd but oh well.

" Heheh I can tell. Your the second human I can talk too so far so I just wanted to ask what your world's like? Andri said something terrible happened there so I just wanted to know."

" Uh I don't know Andri or where he's from. Sorry kid my mind is still a bit jumbled right now. Uh nothing really bad has happened recently where I'm from. Not that I know of really." Suddenly my phone alarm goes off, the fucking DOOM soundtrack blasting loudly. I quickly reach over to where I set my phone down at and turn the music off.

" Is that your phone?" Lorem cocks his head a bit.

" Yeah why?"

" It seems a littler old and outdated." I give him a look. Sure my phone is an LG Volt but its lasted longer than most of my friends with their Galaxies and Iphones by a long shot. 3 years and counting." It works for me. It's lasted a lot longer than most of my friend's phones." I chuckle a bit. Andri peaks his head in." Dammit Lorem are you bugging him? How'd you get in here anyway?" I stick up for Lorem, he seems chill.

" He's not bugging me, he's just curious is all." I really hope I'm just on a lot of drugs and this isn't real. I'v been into a lot of fucked up shit but even I find this strange.

" Well as long as your OK with him then I'm OK with it. Bryce and I are gonna go see if and when you can be released." Andri leaves again, leaving me with Lorem." So do you like video games?" Oh he opened it now.

" Shit I love video games! They help pay my bills and shit." Lorem's smile gits bigger and bigger." Ok calm down kid, otherwise you'll split your face wide open with that grin of yours." Lorem blushes a bit, blue skin doesn't hide red well.

" Sorry, you just sound passionate about video games like I am. I'm actually in development of my own game!" Hey this kid has his priorities more intact than I do. Office job my ass, video games make more money." Heh good for you. Sounds like you've got your life more figured out than I do...an I'm 32!"

" Your 32 years old? You look pretty young, well about as young as Andri is."

" Same could be said to you kid."

" I am full grown ya know."

" Eh just call em as I see em." Lorem just laughs.

" I like you, your funny, got a lot of good jokes. Hey whenever you get out of the hospital, come by my house. Ispum and I would love to have you over, maybe even play some video games if your interested." I think about it for a second. Little dragon dude already wants me to be his friend. Well I see nothing wrong with it." Sure I'll try to stop by if I can."

" Awesome! Here's my number, I gotta go before I'm late for work anyway." He lays a wrinkled piece of paper on my chest before rushing out the door just as Andri, Bryce, and someone completely new. Slightly upright like a raptor from Jurassic Park, with red outer tone, white under belly, and blue stripes. It looks slightly annoyed and wearing a pair of goggles round her neck." Zack you still with us?" Andri asks and I roll my eyes.

" Jee I dunno, am I? Did your brain melt into the lower chasms of your skull while you were gone?" a bit harsh but I've never been a big fan of being in hospitals for very long, probably because of all the stupid shit that I've done to land myself in the hospital in the first place. Andri just shakes his head." Wow you're a hardass aren't you?"

" Wouldn't be the first time someone's called me that. So who's the new guy?" Red raptor in question narrows their eyes at me, next thing I hear is a very soothing girl's voice come out of its...well her mouth." I'm a girl jackass! Your lucky your already in a hospital bed. Sad part is I'm your doctor today." Bad attitude but sweet voice, I'm slightly interested.

" Anna, calm down. Obviously Zack here is still in shock so I assume most of his behavior is a result of that." Bryce speaks up for me, remind me to buy him a beer later for that. Anna snorts." Fine whatever. Look I'm here to wheel your ass down to the lobby so I'm going to go get the wheelchair. You two get him up and dressed, also remove the tubes from him." She walks out, damn she's aggressive. Before Andri can start taking the heart monitor pads off my chest I start doing it myself." Oh you seem ready to leave." Andri chuckles.

" Not my first hospital rodeo. I'm used to it." I rip out the IV and I'm surprised that I'm not bleeding. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed but I'm stopped by Andri." Look you think your ok enough to walk on your own, let me help you." I nod and he helps me stand up. Bryce walks over lets me use him as a stand." Remind me to buy you a beer for this later."

" I'll defiantly hold you too that." Bryce chuckles.

" Ok where are my cloths at?" I look around.

" Over here, don't drop him Bryce." Andri lets go of me and goes over to a duffel bag that I assume had my cloths in it. I move away from Bryce and start stumbling over to get them. Ironically my wardrobe was the same as Andri." Well this is awkward." Andri laughs.

" Yeah tell me about it."

-Sometime Later-

Welp Anna is a right bitch. She comes back in with the wheelchair and practically manhandles me into the damn thing and then threatens to roll my ass down the stairs if I'm not quiet. Honestly if anything I'd let her because it would be fun, I've done it before. Onlookers staring and shit at me while a dragon raptor wheels me around while another human and dragon follow behind. I have half a mind to flip off people. We reach the lobby and I guess there are more people waiting for us. A big white dragon wearing a tie, I guess another raptor dragon thing that's orange and wearing a police hat, a yellow wryem wearing aviator goggles, and a big grey dragon who looks upset as all hell." So there's the new blood?" The orange chuckles. I roll my eyes.

" Come to steal the doughnuts from the hospital cafeteria?" I raise an eyebrow at him only to get a back hand from Andri.

" Be nice. Everyone this is Zack. Zack this is Remy, Adine, Sebastion, and Maverick." He gestures to the white dragon, the wyrem, the raptor dragon, and the grey dragon respectivly. I wave and they all but the grey one, Maverick, wave at me and start asking me shit. Thankfully Andri sticks up for me." Look lets get him back to my apartment before we bombard him with questions. Give him a chance to explain his side of the story." Ugh I just realized how much my head hurts. Seems like every memory is either only half there or not there at all, that may be a problem later.

" Anyone got any painkillers? My head is killing me."

" I've got a painkiller for you..." Anna grumbles and Adine speaks up, her voice...can't really put a finger on it on how it sounds exactly." Anna be nice! No need to be so hostile to him."

" Shut up, Adine. I've got enough things on my mind let alone you nagging at me." Oh I smell a cat fight coming." Ladies please, no arguing." Remy sounds so polite.

" Can I get out of this wheelchair now?"

" Fine I guess, whatever." Anna you are becoming my favorite person right now. I get up and stretch a bit." Alright lead the way." Andri nods and everyone starts shuffling out the lobby door. This place seems so foreign yet surprisingly comfortable. Don't know how I got here exactly nor how I'll get home. But I guess this is a good time as any to take a much needed vacation.

So let's see where the road takes us.

( I know the intro to this story is terrible and I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else to put in its place. Once again this story is completely done for fun. I know I messed/will mess up the lore, but I have no shame. I still respect the game though. Everything is owned by their rightful owners, I only own my OCs Zack and Andri. Leave a comment if you have any comments, questions, or concerns. Story will be updated whenever I feel like writing.)

-AJ


	2. Chapter 2

Angels with Scaly Wings

Chapter 2

Welcome to Our World

I nearly choke on my tea, this can't be real, this just can't." You OK over there, Zack?" Andri asks. We made it back to his surprisingly cozy apartment this world's government was keeping him up in and that's when the questions started rolling out, from both myself and Andri. Most of the dragon people stayed except for that Maverick guy and Sebastian. But now the realization that the fucking multiverse actually exists hit me like a ton of bricks to the head.

" So, your telling me that you're from an alternate version of future Earth that got struck by some sort of Solar Flare?"

" Yep. But I could ask the same thing to you. So your telling me that you're from a version of Earth that is not so futuristic and is still standing, technology and government wise?" I nod and take another sip of tea. Remy suggested tea to calm any stress that I may have, and he was right." So now we're both in a third completely alternate world filled with intelligent talking dragons?"

" Yep! So I guess this is welcome then!" Adine seems very random.

" Yeah some welcome then, being nearly crushed by your own house." Bryce snorts. I laugh know its true." Yeah. I have no clue how or why that thing out there," I point out the window to the big portal device that stands on top of a hill. Thing looks massive out there." Decided to rip my house apart...and nearly shred me with it."

" There's a lot we still don't know about the portal. Maybe this could be a learning experience for all of us." Remy states while he sips on his own cup of tea.

" Its most likely a malfunction of some kind in the portal's computer programming, if it runs like a computer and not some form of magic. Even a single number missing or changed in the codding could spell disaster." I throw out my only logical solution, it's probably wrong however." And how would you know?" Andri asks like I've got all the answers in the world.

" Don't know, it was just a guess. I used to help design websites and computer programming before everything so it was my only guess."

" I'll agree with him." Anna speaks up, she's been the most quiet out of everyone here so far." Medical equipment operates the same way and if one of the technicians screws up its a pain in the ass to fix. So maybe the portal is malfunctioning, which could also explain why you can't get in contact with your world, Andri." Andri nods and that reminds me of something." So what's the reason for your visit here, Andri? What are you, some kind of ambassador?"

" Technically I am. Me and my...err 'colleague', if I should even call him that, were here to exchange knowledge for power. PDAs for generators. My home is running low on power to keep places like our hospital running smoothly so my main mission is to restore as much energy to my home as possible while forging new diplomatic ties here."

" But now Reza has gone and fucked all of that up." Anna snorts, chuckling to herself." Err yeah, thanks Anna. But now Reza is jeopardizing everything and taking matters into his own hands."

" He's already killed someone." Bryce sighs. Damn dude is already going for people just for some generators, dumbass." Damn, sorry to hear that Bryce. Someone should hunt Reza down and beat him or something." No brain don't fucking joke now.

" I'm down with that! Take brick to his head or something!" Anna, goddammit Anna. I can't hold in my laugh." My god, that's funny!" Everyone kinda stares at me, though Anna has an obvious grin." Hey get used to it, my sense of humor is terrible." Well way to ruin the mood dumbass. Before anyone says anything there is a knock on the door. Andri gets up to get it and standing in the doorway is a big green dragon, like Bryce, wearing pear necklaces, earnings, a bracelet, and its claws are painted red." Oh um Emera I didn't know you would be stopping by." Andri holds the door open so Emera can walk in. I guess these buildings are big enough for bigger dragons, I dunno.

" So what brings you over here Emera?" Andri asks as he closes the door." I came here to check up on the new human the portal spat out the other day. I ran into Sebation earlier who filled me in that you were awake. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emera, Minister of Art and Culture." Ok time to put on my formal pants and not fuck this up.

" I'm Zackary, or Zack for short. Its uh a pleasure to meet you, Minister." I bow slightly from my chair.

" Please, Emera is fine. I was hoping to hear your side of the story. So tell me, Zack, do you have any recollection of what happened?" I shake my head no." Not much sorry. What I can clearly remember is looking out my window, seeing a big blue vortex, then waking up in a field bleeding, then waking up again in a hospital. Anything else is nothing but a blur." Emera nods.

" I see. Well its very unfortunate that this happened to you, Zack. seeing there is no way to send you back through the portal, I'd like to formally welcome you here. Luckily you have Andri here to help guide you, as well as everyone else here will be willing to help. I unfortunately must take my leave now. Remy remember our 5'o'Clock appointment." With that she leaves rather quickly. I break the silence rather quickly." Well that was random as all hell." Everyone kinda nods in agreement." So what now?"

" Well we could go to the Police Station and get some of your stuff back." Bryce suggests and that actually sounds like a good idea. But before I can agree, Anna speaks up." First things first, I need to change your bandages, Zack." Bryce and Andri laugh. I groan." I can do it myself, not my first rodeo being hurt."

" Sorry Doctor's orders. Come with me." I look back and Andri, the motherfucker, has a big smirk on his face and waves me off. Anna leads me to the rather large bathroom that already has an open medical kit ready for use." Stand here, take your shirt off." OK now kind of controlling. I don't take my shirt off but I do lift it up and exposing my wrapped stomach and abdominal region." You seem prepared for this."

" I've worked hard to get to where I'm at today. Something someone like you probably won't understand. Now hold still." She pulls out some scissors and cuts away the fabric wrappings, exposing a large slightly tinted red bandage. She reaches down and ho god her claws are cold!" Gah! Your claws are cold as ice!" I move and Anna growls at me, that is.

" Quit moving you fucking idiot, not sorry about my claws being too cold for your 'sensitive' skin. Now hold still before I 'accidentally' cut you with said claws." OK well played Anna, well played. She peels off the blood soaked bandage and takes a new one out of the med box." So how long have you been a doctor?"

" Oh I'm not a doctor. I actually work at the production facility. Mostly in the Biology department."

" So you lied about being a doctor for what reason exactly?"

" Information. I wouldn't expect you to understand at all. Basically I'm using you for my own gain. Don't feel bad though, its for the greater good." Wow never expected such...honesty." Well I'm am at the same time am not used to being used. If anything it would be for money. Not biological needs. But if you need sex all you need to do is ask." I get clocked in the stomach, which extremely hurt.

" I'm not your 'friend' OK. I'll admit that I like your attitude but I'm not interested. Now hold still." She pulls out this weird device from the box and slams it into the back of my hand. A needle prick and blood fills a vial in the center. OK that hurt but I'm more curious than anything. Granted that I switched college majors from the biological feild to computers but still I'm always interested in new things." What was that?"

" I took some of your blood as payment."

" Payment? If anything you should be paying me for me letting you take that, WILLINGLY." Anna glares at me and I give a smile." Argh! Fine, how about this. If I ever get any time off from work, and that is a theoretical if...meaning no, we'll go out. How does that fucking grab you?" She looks borderline pissed...heheh.

" Deal."

" Good, it'll be the only thing you EVER get from me. Now you can do the rest yourself." Anna packs up the medical box and leaves the bathroom, leaving me confused.

-Later-

After that weird bathroom conversation I walked back out into the living room and wee all left to the police station. It was really sunny outside and there were several dragons walking about. But we ran into Lorem along the way who tagged along. Anna tried to stay as far away as possible from me. I talked her into taking me out on a date for ltting me giving her my blood. I like how not even a day here and I'm already trying to score. well actually its to be a total ass to Anna because she's a bitch to me. Eye for a fucking eye. Finally we made it to the police station." Well we're here, follow me." Bryce waves us inside and we are greeted by Sebastian." Hey Bryce nice to see you again. Andri you too." He greets." I'm assuming you guys are here for his stuff?" He points at me.

" Yeah hey to you too." Dick.

" Oh sorry, I forgot your name actually." Sebastian looks embarrassed." Its Zack. Now about my stuff?"

" Yeah right this way." Sebastian waves us in passed several desks and several officers. Its been awhile since I've been in a police station, and its not me being the one arrested, thankfully. We reach a large door, I'm assuming its the police lockup." Here's the Police Archives. We found alot of stuff in the rubble, most of it was saved and not damaged as bad as you might think. There's still alot of rubble near the portal. Maybe you'll look through the rubble later if you'd like." Bryce looks back at me and I nod. The door opens and holy shit they found alot of my stuff. Everything from bookshelves, to my three expensive TVs, my PS4, Xbox One, computers, everything. Even my fucking collection of swords and knives, surprisingly." Wow, wasn't expecting this." Andri chuckles

" Why? What were you expecting?"

" I dunno. Not all of this." Everyone starts shuffling into the large room and start looking at everything on display like its a museum. The technical stuff attracted the attention of Remy and Lorem mostly, but I did notice Anna glancing through it. However my more...dangerous stuff caught the attention of Andri, Bryce, and Sebastian." Is that a shotgun?" He points to said weapon.

" Yup! Mossberg 12gage pistol grip with a full stock. Why, jealous?"

" Not its because your firearms are dangerous." Bryce speaks up." Reza used his 'handgun' and shot Maverick in the chest. He wasn't hurt badly but still, tools like that are dangerous. I don't think you should be allowed to have that while your here." Well...can't argue with a dragon that can BREATH FIRE.

" How about a compromise?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

" Go on, I'm listening."

" How about this. I'll give up my guns for the time being, even let you use them in the search for this Reza guy. But whenever I'm able to return back home, I take them back no questions asked. They'll stay here till then unless absolutely needed." Bryce seems to ponder it for a minute or two." Deal. Better to leave them here under lock and key than let Reza rob you of them."

" If history proves me correct, is that a 18th century rapier?" Andri points to the sword in question. Its a pretty simple sword built for thrusting rather that slashing. Not elegant but was worth the 300 bucks for it." Keen eye. It is but sadly its a reproduction. Wish it was the real thing though." I take the sword and unsheathe it and take a proper fencing stance.

" Really? I take it you've practiced?"

" Imma get my fencing trophies and ram'm through your skull. 5 years state champion, suck on that." The look Andri gives me is priceless. Adine pops up like a fucking ghost." I heard something about champion. What sports are you into Zack."

" Hitting people with swords." I smirk and Andri laughs.

" Like the best description for fencing I've ever heard." I sheath the sword and I start looking over my electronics, making sure nothing was severely the only thing really smashed to shit is only my tablet." Oh no your tablet is broke." Lorem says with sadness in his voice.

" Eh, I'm not very worried about it. I'm just glad my computers and consoles are fine." I toss the tablet aside. Lorem lights up like a Christmas tree." Like video game consoles!? Can I try one out!?"

" Sadly not right now. Maybe later. If not hopefully tomorrow." Lorem nods though I can tell he's a bit upset by it." Do you really need three computer monitors?" Andri looks at me puzzled.

" Why? Jealous because the solar flare took yours out?" That comment pierced Andri's very fucking soul. Anna looks up from the book she was looking through, actually that was one of my computer programming textbooks." Wow even I found that in poor taste."

" I realized that now. Sorry Andri. If you want to slap me once, I'll let you." Andri walks over and gives me one good slap in front of everyone. That stung for a moment." You good now dude?"

" Yeah, thanks. I need to get that out. So how are we going to get everything you need out of here? I don't think there are enough bags to carry what you need."

" There is the that one cart we have in storage." Sebastian pipes up.

" That defiantly could work." Bryce says." Sebastian, can you give me a hand with the cart. In the meantime, Zack you can gather up what you absolutely need. I'm not making more than one trip."

" Alright, I can live with that. Just let me know when your ready to load up." Bryce and Sebastian leave and I start grabbing cords and my gaming consoles, hey old habits die hard." Need any help?" Remy just so happened to be standing behind me." Yeah could you grab some of the books over there?" He brightens up." Sure, any recommendations?"

" Any textbooks you find would be great. If any book that really catches your eye, grab that too. Just don't grab them all." Remy immediately goes to work and starts to collect a few books here and there. Andri helps me move one of my TVs, a large 55" one, over to the general area to take with me, though he started complaining about it. Lorem collects the few disc based games I still have, most of mine are digital on either external hard drives or in the computers and consoles respectively. Anna and Adine, although not really wanting to work together, help gather any cloths that survived. I'll wash and wear what I can. Within ten minutes or so we have a good collection of electronics, cloths, and books. Bryce walks back into the room." Ready whenever you are."

" Alright. Is there like a back door or something you've parked at?"

" Err no. We'll have to carry everything through the station." Oh great." Well Andri I hope you like moving things."

" I have a bad feeling about that."

" Man why does this gotta be a 55" TV!? Why pick the big one!?" My TV was an awkward bastard to fit through a door that can fit Bryce easily but not a TV. Dragon police officers watching two humans carrying a TV out of the Police Archives, a great audience. Thankfully this would be the last thing we would have to load up in the cart." Desk." I state but there's an audible thump and then Andri groaning." Thanks for that warning."

" Your welcome!" Sarcastic response is sarcastic. We make it outside and gently set the TV down on top and strap it down. Bryce opted to drive the cart." Is that everything?" Bryce looks back at us.

" Yeah that's everything. I really appreciate everyone's help. Kinda wish I had my wallet with me." As if on cue Andri reaches into his pocket." I think this might be yours." I give him a dead glare. I snatch it from him abd start looking through it." If any of my cards are missing, I'm beating your ass."

" I can assure you that I didn't steal your credit cards, Zack." Andri shakes his head. With that we leave the station rather slowly due to the cart being loaded up with stuff. No one really talks about anything which is fine. Thankfully Andri's apartment wasn't very far from the Police Station. The processes repeats itself with unloading everything again. Within a good half hour or so Andri's apartment was partially mine now." Thanks guys for helping."

" Its no trouble at all, Zack." Bryce says. I reach for my wallet in my pocket but Sebastian stops me." No need. Always happy to help." Alright I'm not going argue with that. Everyone starts to shuffle out claiming they need to work tomorrow or they need to do something. Andri shuts the door after Adine leaves finally, only after getting a hug from both of us. She seems like a sporty yet bubbly person...dragon...thing.

" Great, now I'm stuck with you." Andri groans.

" Already plotting against me huh? You'll get a pillow over the face later."

" Funny. You've only been here a day and already my apartment looks like a gamers fucking shit hole den. Look Zack, I'm sorry that you've been dragged her against your will and all but making this place yours is a bit far. Like why need a fucking TV!?" Ok lets play this gamre then.

" Because you don't! This place is bland as hell. Just trying to spice up everything. Now could you give me a hand with setting everything up?" I can tell Andri is just not into this." No you can do it yourself, I've got a headache so I'm going to go lie down. Goodnight." Fine be that way asshole. I sigh and start setting my computer up again. Wires, wires, and more wires. I'm actually surprised that this world has technology like computers and TVs and shit like that. I keep thinking back on what Andri said. I guess out of need for technology. Andri explained to me earlier why too much technology was the cause of his world's downfall. Still I worked hard for what I own, paid everything upfront and no loans taken out to pay for it. Fuck I spent over a grand on my computer alone so my need to keep it running is kinda reasonable. My TV though...I dunno exactly. Just gut feeling that I need it. My consoles is because I have hundreds of dollars spent in all the games I've bought. Boiling down to me just being me and trying keep as much of my Earthly possessions as possible. I could try to work here, like I remember Lorem said something about video development, I could ask to see if he needs any help with that. I'm just kinda at a loose for words right now. My head still hurts and I've got to come up with a plan.

I just hope tomorrow goes better than today.

(I feel like this chapter could have been better but I kinda rushed it so I apologize for that everyone. I probably messed up Emera's little cameo there. I promise things will start to get better and things will start to pick up speed soon, in a few chapters or so. Let me know how you think I'm handling these characters . I feel like the only character I'm really good at is Anna due to her sarcastic and blunt no bullshiting attitude. Anyway please leave a comment if you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns. It'll next time guys-AJ)


End file.
